21st Century (Where We Left Off)
Nations East Asia Europe Politics * In the 2020's, the rise of neo-fascist movements and national socialism throughout the world revived racism, religious persecution, and political hostility across continents. Although many of these movements and political organizations were later banned by the UN, it remains a pivotal period of modern European history and still affects European politics to this day. * The United State's two-party system collapsed in the late 2030's, indirectly creating four-party system within the country and allowing for the popularization of specification in political ideologies. The four dominating parties are the Populist's, Conservative's, Progressive's, and the Liberal's. Health * Alcohol, tobacco, marijuana, and psilocybin mushrooms would be legalized near-world wide, however would face harsh regulations after the Nicotine Epidemic during the 2020's, often having age restrictions being moved up to 21. * Genetically manufactured pharmaceutical drugs and other nano-technology would allow for the increased lifespan of human life. In 2018, the lifespan of the average human was 79 years, but by 2067, it had rose to 121. * Due to the ever-increasing obesity problem worldwide, many nations moved towards created a GM drug that was able to increase metabolism. Within the United States, these drugs were pursued and funded heavily in the early 2030's, decreasing the obesity rate from 43% to 11% by the 2070's. * Synthetically cloned meat slaughtered in an unconscious state allowed for many countries worldwide to reduce world hunger and reduce the standard slaughtering of live animals to only 1.1 million. * During the Medical Revolution of the 2040's, a large number of incurable diseases were made curable. These diseases include most forms of cancer, leukemia, AIDS, and general heart disease. Education Energy * The alternatives towards forms of energy production would remain generally unused until the late 2020's, when after the rise of sea levels by 5 inches, most forms of solar and hydroelectric power would be implemented worldwide within an astonishing time of 22 years. Many undeveloped nations in Africa wouldn't be able to make the transition until the late 2060's when the proper funding for these programs were created. * As a result of the movement towards alternative energy forms, the ozone layer was properly restored by 2106. Computing and Robotics * Virtual reality in the 2020's and 2030's would expand further, with users often times losing what is real and fictional. The prospects of virtual reality would influence much of the generation's that would come next. * Genetic enhancement and realistic bodily prosthetic's allowed for the increase lifespan of many army veterans, as well as create the "perfect" human in terms of physical and mental strength. * Self-driving automobiles, with an implemented advanced AI system, were created in 2023 and later 2027 to better combat automobile accidents. As of 2075, the number of drive-able automobiles has reduced to only 4%, mainly due to them being held by collectors and the stopping of further production of them in 2050's. * 3D printed and produced materials become more widespread during the 2020's, and in the late 2030's, pieces of furniture are successful created with minimal input, allowing for people to create furniture at little to no cost. Culture * Animated tattoos began emergence within the cultural norm during the early 2030's. Religion Space Exploration and Colonization * In 2026, the SpaceX program was able to successfully land man on Mars, paving the way for a new international space race to the Martian world. The terraforming process of Mars would begin in 2056, and it is expected to be fully terraformed by 2124. * In 2045, the first Lunar operating base was created by JAXA. In the years that follow, NASA and Roscosmos would set up lunar bases across the Moon. * Due to the harsh weather and climate of Venus, many plans to colonize the planet were scrapped during the second space race. In the late 2070's, however, the advancement of space technology and equipment over the decades allowed for the first Venusian colony to be set up by NASA. Although only existing on the planet for roughly one week before departing, the ability for the space module to stay intact remained pivotal in further allowing Venusian missions in the 2090's. Military * The first use of robotic soldiers would be seen in 2063 during in the Second Vietnam War, being deployed by China. Although it's use in battle as remained only in the spotlight of a few engagements, it's usage has remained a critical point in modern military history. * The creation of powered armor, a suit of armor that can hold almost 4000kg (8820lbs), allowed for the reduction of casualties in warfare. Created in 2061, powered armor holds the abilities to successfully camouflage, deflect most forms of ammunition, and in 2103, will have the ability to re-construct itself. General History = Category:Technology Category:Military Category:Asia Category:Geopolitics Category:21st century Category:Where We Left Off